User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allow users to make and receive calls, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, text messages, etc.), access and interact with the Internet, download and play audio and/or video content, make electronic purchases, communicate via social networking, etc. The user devices may establish connections with a network that enables the user devices to make calls with other user devices. The network may maintain the connections, while the user devices change locations, which enables the user devices to continue the calls. The network may maintain the connections via base stations and/or cells that provide coverage over geographical areas in which the user devices are moving. When the user devices enter an area for which there is no coverage, the connections may be lost which may cause the calls to be dropped by the network.